IZombie: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat
"Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by Michael Fields with a script written by series co-creator Rob Thomas. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, June 9th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderon Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * Michael Wale, CSC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Tuan Quoc Le - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer Notes & Trivia * iZombie was developed by Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero-Wright. Based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * "Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat" redirects to this page. * "iZombie: Dead Rat" serves as a shortcut to this page. Who wants to do all that typing? * This episode is production code number 3J5512. * This episode had a viewership of 1.804 million people, which is up by .248 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * This is the first episode of iZombie directed by Mairzee Almas. It is her only episode from season one of the show. * This is the third episode of iZombie written by Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It is her final episode on season one as a writer. She previously wrote "Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?". * The line, "I was just trying to get inside the head of a teenager", also serves as a pun, since Liv Moore literally has to get inside someone's head in order to "get inside someone's head". Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, which is the name of a children's book written in 1960 by Theodor Seuss Geisel, better known as Dr. Seuss. * Liv Moore makes reference to "Work Bitch", which is a pop song recorded by artist Britney Spears. It appeared on her eighth studio album, Britney Jean in 2013. Quotes * Ravi Chakrabarti: Ooh! Hope's exorcise wheel is here. * Liv Moore: You named the cured zombie rat Hope? And bought her a toy? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Now that she's cure, I think it's important that we monitor how she goes about her day-to-day activities... and perhaps I was concerned she was bored. * Liv Moore: Okay, but no rat SoulCycle. If you start lighting candles and blasting "Work Bitch", I'm intervening. * Liv Moore: I know you. * Jimmy: Do you? Do you know me? Do you recognize the slope of my alpine-snow-drift nose? * Liv Moore: Kind of. * Jimmy: I'm sorry. I can't work with her. .... * Liv Moore: So, multiple victims, or victim in multiple pieces? .... * Liv Moore: I feel really bad for her. I kinda have a contact sad. * Clive Babineaux: What's with you? Why are you acting so weird? * Liv Moore: I was just trying to get inside the head of a teenager. * Clive Babineaux: Don't be so method. .... * Liv Moore: Can we not talk about high school right now? It's hard not to feel like you've peaked, when you're doing shots of two-week-old liquefied prom queen brain in cold Mexican hot chocolate. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: I'm resisting the urge to yell "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" * Liv Moore: That wasn't really resisting. You almost made Mexican Hot Cheerleader Chocolate come out my nose. * Ravi Chakrabarti: Sorry. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified